1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electronics and, in particular, to AC/DC conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficient power converters almost always require inductors or transformers. These components can be the physically largest and most costly parts in a power converter. Inductors and transformers are also difficult or impossible to include in an integrated circuit. There is a need for physically small, efficient, AC/DC converters for driving LEDs and other unisolated loads, and for driving the mains side power switches of power converters.